


Mostly Harmless (Podfic)

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just when you thought it was safe to go to other planets" - re-recorded podfic of Astolat's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mostly Harmless (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mostly Harmless](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17249) by Astolat. 



> This is a re-recording of one of the first podfics I made. I was being experimental when I first did it and pitch-shifted all the voices to distinguish them. The consensus feedback was that this was not a success, so I re-edited and pitch-shifted the recording back - both of those versions are already in the audiofic archive.  
> Before archiving it to the AO3, I decided to completely re-record the fic as when I restored the pitch it messed with the sound quality in places, in version 2. So this is version 3 - a cleaned-up and hopefully technically improved recording.  
> I haven't ticked the non-con/rape warning above as the fic's basically cracky porn, but it _is_ AMTDI and tentacle-fic, so yes, it's non-con.

Length: 19 min

[Mediafire Download - mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?ksovllic86e9hdy) 17 MB  
[Mediafire Download - m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?jhj8xg14m9q1isr) 9 MB

The original text is as above, on Astolat's website

  


streaming option


End file.
